


Harvest Festival

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Derek decides it's time.





	Harvest Festival

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet prompts #321: Green
> 
> And related to "Green Thumb" -- [located here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464745). But you don't need that for this... it's all fluffy...

Derek sat back, looking over the plants in his greenhouse. Even though it was still too early to plant anything outdoors, the plants he had started here were thriving. He had been using fresh herbs in his cooking for a couple of months.

He had never thought they'd get here -- to the point that he could potter about with growing plants and be thinking ahead to a quiet summer. Those early days... he shook away the melancholy that threatened to rise. 

Looking around, he decided that maybe he could surprise Stiles...

"Derek! It smells _amazing_ in here!" Stiles called as soon as he walked in the door.

"Wash up and change, it's ready when you are!" Derek came to the doorway of the kitchen.

"What did you make?" Stiles asked as he kicked off his shoes and locked his gun in the gun safe in the front hall closet. He pulled the shirt from his Beacon Hills Deputy uniform out of his pants.

"Mexican," Derek grinned.

"From your garden?" Stiles was astonished.

"Yes," Derek said, finding himself blushing slightly.

"Oh, man, and I'm starved!" Stiles said. He leaned into Derek for a kiss.

"Good thing," Derek replied. "It made more than what I thought. So there will be leftovers."

"Excellent!" Stiles laughed. "I'll have the best lunch!"

Derek listened as Stiles rushed through a shower and came back to the kitchen, damp hair curling slightly about his ears.

"Okay, what do you have?" Stiles asked.

"It's relatively simple, but salsa verde, queso dip, fresh baked tortilla chips and carnitas," Derek pointed to each dish. 

"See! I knew that instant pot would be useful!" Stiles replied. 

"Okay, okay," Derek agreed. "I wouldn't have gotten the pork done without it."

"And the salsa verde is from the greenhouse?" Stiles asked.

"Tomatillos, cilantro, and jalapenos, although it's regular onions," Derek admitted.

"Oh, darn," Stiles mock-pouted.

"We'll have our own onions in the summer," Derek said. "Give it time."

"I'll be patient!" Stiles promised.

Derek frowned. "You? Patient?"

"Come on!" Stiles protested. 

"No matter," Derek said, leaning in for another kiss. "Dinner is ready!"


End file.
